Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Note: ''This page is about the Abomination from the 2008 Hulk film. Check out mainstream Abomination here: Abomination (Marvel)'' Emil Blonsky is the primary antagonist of the 2008 Marvel movie The Incredible Hulk. He was a Russian-born English-raised soldier loaned to SOCOM by the Royal Marines. Since he was given a dosage of the Super-Soldier Serum (the same serum that made Captain America Captain America) under order of Thunderbolt Ross, Blonsky was given superhuman abilities, but after a second dosage combined with Bruce Banner's blood, he had his spine deformed and grew into a monster formidable to contend with the Hulk: The Abomination. He was portrayed by Tim Roth, who also played General Thade in Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes (2001) and Archibald Cunningham in Rob Roy (1995). History Early life Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Hunting down Hulk After General Thaddeus Ross discovers the fugitive Bruce Banner's location in Brazil, he orders Joe Greller to put together a combat team to capture him. Due to the dangerous nature of confronting Banner, they bring in Blonsky due to his track record as a veteran soldier to be the field leader for the operation. However, because they intend to take Banner out quickly and silently, General Ross decides not to brief Blonsky on Banner's condition as the Hulk. Despite attempting to catch Banner off guard (and avoid a Hulk transformation), Banner is able to evade Blonsky's soldiers, but is spotted by Blonsky as he tries to flee. Blonsky subsequently chases Banner through the streets, forcing Banner to take refuge in the bottling plant he had been working at. Thinking he had cornered Banner, Blonsky and his soldiers enter the factory, but instead are faced with the transformed Hulk, due to Banner also chased by a gang of street thugs (Which Hulk beat up immediately). The Hulk tears through the dark factory, taking out Blonsky's men from the shadows. Despite trying to stop the monster single-handedly, Blonsky is only able to get a glimpse of the Hulk before he makes his escape. Blonsky was amazed and was desperate to engage in another fight with him to learn more about the Hulk himself. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Becoming a Super-Soldier Blonsky, seeking revenge and enticed by witnessing the Hulk's power, volunteers as an experimental test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Project Rebirth. He later leads the assault on Banner at Culver University. Due to Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, he is able go head-to-head with the Hulk, acrobatically dodging his larger opponent's powerful attacks. However, Blonsky eventually became obsessed with the Hulk's power and, in an attempt to assess Hulk's full strength, walks up to him and taunts Hulk to "give him his best shot". Hulk responds by kicking Blonsky across the field and into a nearby tree, crushing most of the bones in his body. While Blonsky suffers injuries that would normally leave a person hospitalized and unable to move for months, due to the effects of the Super Soldier serum he recovers from all of his injuries in under 24 hours. Becoming Abomination and Battle of the Giants After healing form his previous injuries, General Ross approves Blonsky for a second dose of the Super Soldier serum, which makes him even stronger, but begins to cause his spine and skeleton to deform. Despite this, his encounter with the Hulk has made Blonsky power hungry, obsessed, and desperate to obtain the Hulk's "god-like" power. After capturing Bruce Banner in New York City, Blonsky learns of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to the Hulk, he demands that Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma irradiated blood. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky, however, is less than concerned about the side affects, and Sterns promptly administers the transfusion. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's head. Having finally attained his wish for power even greater than the Hulk's, the Abomination begins a rampage through Harlem as a demonstration of his new, god-like strength, challenging any authorities who attempted to stop him. Though uncertain if he had rid himself of the Hulk forever, Bruce Banner, feeling responsible for the Abomination's creation, knows the Hulk is the only thing that can stop Abomination. Thus, Banner jumps from Ross' helicopter in an attempt to re-trigger his transformation and emerges from a crater in the street below as the Hulk. Hulk and Abomination engage in a brutal battle in which Abomination maintains the upper hand due to possessing greater sheer strength, forcing the Hulk to improvise in order to keep up. When General Ross orders his helicopter to open fire on Abomination he turns his sights on Ross, bringing down his helicopter in the ruins of a nearby building, endangering General Ross and Betty. After another short bout with the Hulk, Abomination grabs a heavy length of chain and prepares to kill General Ross and Betty, who are still trapped in the helicopter wreckage. However, seeing this greatly enrages the Hulk who manages to disarm and overpower the Abomination, nearly strangling him to death with the chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, defeated, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in pursuit. Held Captive Following his battle with the Hulk, the Abomination is taken into the custody of, and held through unknown means, by the United States Armed Forces, under the watch of General Ross. During the initial membership drafting of the Avengers Initiative, the World Security Council planned to free Blonsky, citing him as a famous war hero and believing him to have wrecked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from the Hulk. They intended to give him membership in the Avengers but S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing more about Blonsky's more evil and power-hungry nature, would not allow that to happen. Thanks to the combined efforts of Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and consultant Tony Stark, General Ross subsequently refused to release the Abomination from captivity. Powers and abilities He has great superhuman strength, speed, durability, and a healing factor. He also seems to have a Weaponization. Gallery 601px-Vlcsnap-215162.jpg|Blonsky in his human form, few moments before transforming into the Abomination The Abomination (live Action Film).jpg 00026288.jpg|Blonsky as Abomination after US Army soldier shot him a RPG missle and Blonsky gets angry also Blonsky's evil grin AbominationHarlem-TIH.png Trivia *Abomination was originally going to appear in the 2003 film but was replaced by Glenn Talbot. *He is twice stronger than the Hulk (but this does not increase when angry) and more intelligent. *Director Louis Leterrier made the Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like the Hulk. In addition, when Abomination is planned to have pointy fish-like ear in the movie, Hulk would ended up bite them off during the fight, something that would make the Hulk come across as stupid. *In the comics, the Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky. However, it is unknown whether or not this is the case in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he has not been seen since The Incredible Hulk, only mentioned. Director Louis Leterrier had originally intended there to be a post-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a containment box, but this was ultimately not filmed. *He is the only MCU villain that is confirmed alive. He is mentioned in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Grant Ward would have had to watch Blonsky on a night-shift in Alaska. Quotes Category:Movie Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Destroyers Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Bludgeoners Category:Traitor Category:Empowered Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bombers Category:Hatemongers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Outright Villains Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Vandals Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Living Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Supremacists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Copycats Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spree-Killers Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egomaniacs